Times to Think
by Comrade Athelwine
Summary: The Mellitus Incident has officially ended when the Final Victim has been found alive. Now things are Returned to Normal. And Everything Should be Good again. Birthday Present to Blitz the Hedgehog. Warning Best Read Previous Story First If Newcommer :


**Outside of Station Square:**

The smell of a field of grass on a warm summers day. The feeling of the comforting sun caressing the skin, and the balancing feeling of a cold breeze.

All these feelings was upon the female hedgehog as she sat there.

She was almost completely golden blonde except for the fact that she had blue highlights in her quills, and her eyes were blue as well. She simply was sitting upon the grass, feeling the soft and yet strange touch of the vegetation beneath her. Her eyes were scanning across the fields. This place was filled with so many memories. Just as many bad as good.

_Seven years ago she had run this way, Not on her own, but because she was looking for someone. Someone she needed to protect. Someone she cared for. And she found him._

_In the same field she was now sitting, She found the little figure, shivering and lowly sobbing. It was someone who looked almost completely like her, except for two things. This one did not have any highlights, and it was a male. _

_Yes, It was her brother, Not just normal brother, but Twin brother, LL, or LeeLinn as she called him. _

_She could still remember, and almost feel that huge relief that swept over her as she found him. They were both young, barely become what would be described as teenagers, but still at that age when you realized things, and secrets would be revealed. And that was the cause of this sadness._

_She slowly walked over towards her sobbing brother and sat down next to him, looking at the curled up figure with her soft eyes._

"_I guess they took it bad?" she asked calmly. A few more sobs came from the figure. _

"_They began yelling at me… Dad was furious…" he lowly said, still not facing his sister. He was curled up in his misery. What he feared the most had happened, and she was not surprised. She calmly reached over a hand to her brother, gently placing a hand upon his shoulder._

"_What did they say?" she asked lowly, her voice low, but comforting, and the simple act of her touch, was enough to make her little, Twin brother stop sobbing. He looked a bit more down._

"_Mom… didn't say much beyond asking if I was insane or why I had chosen to live like that…" he said, closing his eyes, hoping to put a lid upon the pain. "And Dad… Dad said he would not have a… Fag… as a Son…" the words even still feeling painful as he said them. Blitz could feel his pain, and gently began Stroking her brother´s back, just looking down upon him with soft eyes. LL clenched his fist a moment. "They just don't understand… I don't care about that! I just… Want to care for whom I care for…" he said, before disheartedly just curling more up. "But they won't listen…" he said, thinking and feeling like everything was lost. No light at the end of the tunnel to save him and nothing to comfort him. _

"_Well Ignore them!" she then just said, making her brother turn his head and look very confused upon her. "You are 13 right? You are only five years away from Full adulthood… And mom and dad have no right to tell you who you can and cannot see!" she said firmly, before rising up to her feet, standing strongly and with that powerful posture world leaders would use. "You just have to do what you want… you are not just 'Their Son'… you are my LeeLinn… and I don't want to see you sad…." She said, offering him a hand to help him stand. Her golden brother stared upon her a moment, with tears in his eyes. She… She was always there for him. He didn't even take the hand, he just rose up and embraced his sister, sobbing still, but this time, these sobs were of happiness. _

"_I love you sis… I will always be your LeeLinn…" he said happily, just feeling the comfort of his sibling whom he knew he would always care for, She would always be there for him, and he would always be there for her. "Thank you!"_

"You are welcome LeeLinn…" she just vocalized at present day. She could not help but smile as she remembered that time. She could still feel that warmth and comfort her little LeeLinn´s embrace was, and how they would always come here if there were any problems. They would share, and each give each other help. They admired each other. Each in their own little ways.

She could not help but giggle as she remembered how he helped her with her first attempt to get Devon´s attention. The high school prince. Blitz had her eyes out for that boy for about a year but he was prideful and he was not into Powerful Girls. And Blitz was in NO way going to just roll over and be any other girl. She was Blitz the Hedgehog! Most awesome Hedgehog In the Universe! She always told herself, even though sometimes one could almost see her ego shine.

"_You´re gonna do what?" Blitz asked her brother who this time was lying down upon his back in the field. They were both in high School, She was the Great Athlete, and he was the Actor that so many girls swooned over, Only to be disappointed when they found out he was not really, one to tie down. LL was lying with his shirt open, not really bothering to have the decency to button up his shirt, they were Siblings so there were no funny business. _

"_I am Going to charm myself in on his Girlfriend…" he said giggling slightly. "I have had my eye on her for a while, and she is seemingly desperate to have him… I can help you and Her out in one hit." He said smirking, before looking over at Blitz. "He will have to come Begging over to you… and you will have the power in that relationship." He said giggling. Blitz could not help but laugh loudly, rolling back upon the grass in the field, feeling the grass against her neck and quills as she laughed. _

"_My God LeeLinn, if I didn't know you, I would ask you if you had a small pair of horns beneath your quills, You Little Devil! That is so Cruel… and So very Brilliant!" She said as she stopped to gather her breath. LeeLinn simply grinned and held out his hand. _

"_So do we have a deal Sister of mine?" he asked, with a hint of that devilish smirk he used when he was on the stage. Blitz simply grasped his hand and shook it firmly._

"_We sure do Brother of Mine… Let's get ourselves Some Dates." _

The plan had worked like a charm. LeeLinn was able to make Devon´s girlfriend to break up with him, but he also helped her by introducing her to some better guys. Someone who respected her for who she was. Devon on the other hand got together with Blitz, but on her terms. While that at first seemed like a cruel combination, they ended up warming towards each other and Devon became much more grounded, simply needing someone to challenge his authority and push him a bit into Line when he crossed it. That was something new for him. While they were close, they did end up splitting up on good terms a few months after graduation, but by then they had been together for about a year. They ended up deciding to be best friends, but perhaps with a few benefits on the sides, seeing as they knew each other too well. It was best for the both of them at the time. They were barely out of school so they had to move on.

The wind began to pick up slightly, and Blitz´s quills blew a bit out of her face as she took a deep breath of air as she got one last memory. A horrible one though.

The day… Not only her brother Got sick… But the day Their Parents passed away…

_This time, It was Blitzie who was sitting in the field crying. She could not believe what was happening. Her world was crumbling around her ears. She was about to lose all the family she had, and most likely would ever get. _

_She had been inside a Doctor´s office being there to get picked up along with her brother after he had his check-up. Their parents were on the way to pick them up, diving home from work, seeing as neither of the two was of legal driving age yet. Blitz was sitting in the waiting room, tapping her foot impatiently and looking around the room; just wishing for that little pocket dimension of time that seemingly ALWAYS was in a waiting room to disappear. It was just a normal check-up, and yet it took so damn long!_

_After about 30 outstretched and dead boring Minutes, a Doctor came out with a small clipboard, looking around the Waiting room. _

"_Uhm, Is there a Miss Blitz in the waiting room?" he asked, The golden yellow hedgehog immediately complying and walked up to the doctor._

"_Im here, So Doc would you mind handing back my brother so we can get home? We have a prank to pull on the neighbors… One of them will involve bees…" She said, rather cheery, as the two had planned it for weeks, it just being such a giggling idea to the two had come up with. The Doctor however looked dead serious down upon her with a frown._

"_Miss… I am sorry To say… But we can't release your brother…" he said, folding his hands over each other, covering the clipboard. Blitz looked at the man as if she didn't hear him at first. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_We can't release your Brother… He is very sick…" the doctor said, preparing himself for that inevitable conversation he sadly had been through so many times. Blitz was at first not surprised. She didn't take the words serious. _

"_Well, Then Fix him up… That's what you get paid for right?" she asked, placing her hands upon her hips, and looking up upon the Doctor. The man gave a light sigh before carrying on._

"_Miss Blitz, it's not that easy… He is not just Ill… He is terminally ill… Deadly Ill… We most likely won't be able to Cure him. We barely have any info on his decease… All we know is that it bears close resemblance to 'Mellitus'…" he said, biting into his lower lip. "We have had 99 other subjects who had this strain of the decease… but they all died…" he said, his policy was being honest to the family of the patients, even if it brought him into troubles like this one. _

_Blitz was completely blank. Dying? For real? No, that could be true, Her Little LeeLinn couldn't be Dying… He was always going to be there. To be that charming figure behind her strength that could kick though a container. He couldn't be Dying!_

"_This can't be-" she said before hearing a loud crash outside the Doctor´s office, something that sounded like two huge metal containers crashing together. Perhaps a container had fallen on top of another? However that thought disappeared the moment a panting man came running in the door._

"_There have been a Car Accident!" _

_Neither she nor LeeLinn had a chance to say goodbye… they were dead on the spot. The Car almost completely crushed, and their necks broken just by the end of the spine. It killed them just about instantly. _

_Blitz could not stay there. She had run, just run out of the city, her mind In a mess, searching for the only sanctuary she had. The field. She didn't know how long she was sitting there, just crying and trying to get a hold of herself. _

_Why would the world collapse now!?_

_However she was interrupted as she heard a small sound from her pocket._

_It was her cell-phone, It was ringing a special tune, and she could recognize that tune anywhere. It was the one LeeLinn had chosen. She snakingly reached down her hand to her pocket and picked up the device, looking at it a moment. She opened up the mobile, but she dared not answer it. She just… She didn't want even more Bad News. She clutched that mobile in her hand until it went over to Voice-mail._

"_Blitzie… it's Me… LeeLinn…" He said, though didn't need to, she had guessed as much. His voice sounded firm however._

"_Blitzie, I know you are Sad… So am I as well… But… I want to tell you something…" he said, a small sniffle escaping him, before he cleared his throat to sound even firmer than before. _

"_You Blitzie, Better Fucking Wait for me…" he said, Which caused Blitz to look at the phone a moment. That was something new. _

"_I know what the Doctor said to you, but It's all wrong… I promise you Blitz, that I will be out of this hospital by the end of the month, and Until then, I want you! To be the big Sister of the house… Mom and dad would not forgive us if we let up on anything just because they died." He said, his last words clearly filled with sadness but the joke was an attempt to ease the mood. And it did. A small smile crept itself upon Blitz´s lips and she looked upon the phone._

_That was her brother… Even in the face of death he would not be Defeated…_

_Blitz whipped a tear away before hearing the last of the message._

"_So… wait for me, Ok? I will be home as fast as I can… Love you Blitz… Greatest Twins in the Galaxy Remember?" He said, she could almost picture him smiling on the other end. "Goodbye…" _

That was the last she heard of her brother before he was kidnapped by the EGG under the cover of him dying… The years he was captured was horrible for her. She had felt betrayed at first, and then she felt angry, Began taking up more intensified combat Training. She ended up getting into a lot of martial art´s tournaments and Sword fighting Tournaments as well. She was up against real pro´s but, she ended up acing them all. It was all thanks to her training, but it still didn't fill up that void that was left. She had lost a brother and her parents. It just seemed to be a complete lost cause. She actually once felt like just leaving the country. Leaving everything behind.

"Blitzie… I thought I would find you out here" A cheery voice said behind her now. Blitz turned to see him there. That boy who had just caused her so much happiness and trouble throughout her life, Her One and only Brother, Leonardo Linnattan. He was standing there, a large grin on his face as he stepped forwards towards his sister. He was just dressed as frilly as usual and knelt down beside her.

"It's been years since we were last here…" He said smiling as he looked over the fields. "Thinking back?" he asked as he looked his sister in the eyes again. She smiled warmly at him in return.

"Insightful as always LeeLinn." She said, looking out over the field again. "I just mused about everything… Everything past us…" she said, giving a sigh and letting the feelings mellow over the just comforting feeling she now had. LeeLinn however smiled before rising to his feet.

"Oh I should rather Get going, I can't disturb your time with your Birthday Present…" he said, giggling slightly before taking a few steps away. Blitz´s eyes just gaped open and she stared ahead.

"Birthday present?!" She asked out almost in shock. She rose up to her feet and looked behind her, seeing both her Brother, and two Certain Black hedgehogs stand beside her Brother. One just completely black and the other more Ebony furred, while having Red Streaks down his Quills, highlighting them.  
Blitzie stared in amazement upon these two.

"Devon!? Shadow!?" she asked, saying each name with even further surprise. Shadow had his usual strange scowl on his face, crossing his arms and looking away, but with a feint hint of red across his cheeks, while Devon just stood there and Looking like his usual attractive self, with that friendly smile on his face.

"Don't you Tell us that you have forgotten your own Birthday?" Devon said and stepped forwards, only followed behind by Shadow, though he didn't say anything. Blitz felt extremely embarrassed.

"I guess I have…" She said, still looking back and forth between the two. "B-But, what are you both doing here!?" She asked, not that she didn't appreciate it but it was surprising to say the least. Especially to see Shadow here as well. Devon however gave a light chuckle.

"Well, Your Brother have quite the Amazing way of Convincing people as you know, So He decided along with Us to give you a Birthday Present you will remember." He said, opening his arms and pulling a bit at Shadow, who still looked like he was scowling. "A Day where we are completely at your Service… And its _Every_ kind of service." He said smirking slightly. Shadow, Amazingly did not protest at all. Blitz couldn't believe this.

"S-S-Seriously?!" she asked in amazement, only earning a small nod from the two, to which she could not help herself but Squeal slightly, before throwing her arms around those two, Devon Just Laughing, and Shadow, Silently returning the Embrace. He didn't say much about this, but clearly was not protesting. He was consensual. He just didn't want to proclaim it.

In the meantime, and in the background, stood LL, just smiling as he looked upon his sister being so happy about this.

"Happy Birthday Sis… Enjoy your day…" he said genuinely happy for her, and began to take a few steps away. His task was done, now he would let his sister have her time with her two Princes for herself. He was on his way to leave, but he then heard something.

"Stop!" Blitz called at him. LL was a bit surprised and turned around, seeing his sister catch up to him, her walking up to a normal distance to him, almost Radiating happiness, her grin very big, but her expression slightly serious. "LeeLinn… This was a fantastic Birthday gift… But It still can't top the other gift." she said, making LeeLinn raise an eyebrow while smiling.

"What gift sis?" he asked, before getting pulled into a Hug beyond anything. It was something of Pure love and care that you could only have for your dearest of Family.

"The gift of getting you as My Brother…" She said, and no truer words had ever been uttered before. Both twin´s hearts simply seemed to explode and their eyes welled up as they embraced each other.

"Happy Birthday Blitze…" LL said, his voice slightly croaked as he was having big troubles containing his tears of happiness.

"Happy Birthday Blitzie…"

**Happy Birthday Blitzie, I cannot Tell you how much I appreciate you and your Help. **

**Have such a Happy Birthday, and May your Days be even better :D**

**Yours truly:**

**Andreas, The Author. **


End file.
